dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Road
General Information s are indestructible structures that connect other structure / Buildings. They provide economic income and defensive bonus to other Buildings. *Economic Bonus: **'Roads' generate Gold. Each building that is joined to the Town Center by Roads gives 10% extra Gold, the Building Bonus. **Gold is stored in Roads until collected. The maximum that can be stored depends on the storage capacity of the Roads. When the Gold reaches a certain threshold of the capacity, a tax collector will appear on the Road with a Gold icon above his head. **Upgrading your Roads will increase both the Gold produced and the storage capacity. **During an attack, the Gold generated by the Roads is stored in the Town Center. **Caravans move along Roads and will drop any Gold on the Roads they have collected when an attack starts. Roads placement of your base will affect how hard it is for others to steal your gold. *Defensive Bonus: **'Roads' also provide a health bonus to the Town Center depending on the amount of buildings connected to the Road. **Selecting a Road will highlight buildings connected to the Town Center by Roads in a green glow. **You can place a Gate on a Road to connect Walls or Bastions on either side. That way, you can connect buildings outside the Walls / Bastions, with the inside, without leaving hole between the Walls. **You can place traps on Roads just like placing it in the empty land. They are the only Structure that are capable of doing it. **Once finished researching Radar at the Library, certain defensive buildings, that are connected to Town Center or City Center, will have 15% attack bonus. The Buildings are: ***Towers after 1st Chapter ***Catapult / Mortar after 2nd Chapter ***Ballista / Cannon Tower / Anti-Tank Gun after 3rd Chapter ***Machine Gun (Building) after 4th Chapter ***Air Defense after 5th Chapter Calculating Road Income Road income is calculated as (number of roads) x (base income per road) x (100% + building bonus), and is then rounded down to the closest multiple of 40. Note that this counts the number of Roads, not the number of Roads connected to the Town Center. Connecting Roads to the Town Center is only required for the building bonus. Levels BlueStacks_ScreenShot.jpg|Level 1 Level2Roads.png|Level 2 Level3Wall.png|Level 3 Level4Road.png|Level 4 Level3Road.png|Level 5 Level6Wall.png|Level 6 Road Level 7.PNG|Level 7 IMG_0072.jpg|Level 8 Road Level 9.png|Level 9 Statistics Boosts The Roadways Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses to your Roads: * Chapter 1: Increases Road limit by 5. * Chapter 2: Increases Road income by 10%. * Chapter 3: Increases Road limit by 5. * Chapter 4: Increases Road health bonus to Town Center by 20%. * Chapter 5: Increases Road income by 10%. The Radar Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses to your building by connecting Roads: * Chapter 1: Towers connected to the City Center by roads have +15% attack * Chapter 2: Mortar connected to the City Center by roads have +15% attack * Chapter 3: Machine Gun (Building) connected to the City Center by roads have +15% attack * Chapter 4: Anti-Tank Gun connected to the City Center by roads have +15% attack * Chapter 5: Air Defense connected to the City Center by roads have +15% attack Harriet Tubman at the University confers these bonuses to Roads: * Increase Income Per Road: Increases the amount of Gold that each road generates by 1 (5 levels). * Increased Road health bonus for Town Center: Increases the health bonus your Roads grant your Town Center by 2% (5 levels). The Stonehenge wonder increases your Road network bonus by 100%. zh:道路 Category:Economy Buildings Category:Gold Category:Buildings Category:Economy